Life is What Shapes Us
by XxUkarixX
Summary: Sequel to Lost Comrade, when 11 thinks all is well in the clock tower, she is quickly proven, and someone refuses to stay dead.


**This is the sequel to Lost Comrade! :3 It continues 11's horrific life! xDDD**

* * *

Several weeks passed after the events with 10. It had seemed so long ago. So much had happened since that day. 11 now sat in the lowest possible level of the clock tower. She rested on top of an abandoned spindle of thread. As she sat, she watched a small little flip through various pages of books. This little was her daughter, 10's daughter.

It had come as a surprise, she didn't even realize the glow that began to come from her until 2 brought her to his workshop and explained. She was to have 10's child within a few weeks.

The shock of it still hasn't left the young female, but 21 was a happy, healthy little. She had been born down here, far away from the others, with only 2, his son 46, and 6 gifted with the knowledge of the child.

When the little was born 11 spent most of her time sitting down here with her, to keep her company. 2 and 46 would often come down to check on her and 11. Her mother watched as the child began to grow close to the elder and his son. They made her happy, but 11 couldn't help feel that this existence was a lonely one. 21 didn't deserve to be shut away down here for what her father had done. It wasn't right.

"Mama?" 21 asked coming over to where her mother sat on the spindle.

11 shook her head to clear her thoughts "Y-yes baby?" she answered.

The tan and black little smiled "I was just making sure you were alright, you looked worried"

Her daughter's concern for her made her smile, and with a small rub on the child's head she spoke "Yes, I'm fine darling, please don't worry about me"

Giving a small nod 21 turned and returned to the book she had been flipping through.

"11? You here?" came a familiar voice from the small stair-like entrance.

"Yes" she called, and soon 6 poked his stripped head through the doorway. 11 smiled at the sight of her mate.

"Are you going to sleep soon?" he asked coming to her side and kissing her head.

With a yawn she nodded "Yes, but first I need to make sure 21 gets to sleep" she said tiredly.

"Okay…" was 6's reply, then he left the room and headed back to the higher levels.

21 came over, obviously hearing their conversation, "But Mama! I don't want to sleep!" the little protested.

11 laughed softly and picked her daughter up, cradling her in her arms. "How about, I sing you a song?" she offered, knowing how much 21 loved music. She instantly nodded her head and snuggled into her mother's grasp.

A soft smile crossed her face as she began to sing softly, the words echoing through the broken beams, and debris.

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

When the song had finished, and the hidden meanings behind the words nearly made her sob, 11 looked down at her child in her arms. 21 was softly dozing now. She smiled, her daughter was to innocent to be 10's child.

Getting to her feet, 11 placed her daughter down onto the soft clump of fabric that was her makeshift bed.

The child moved a bit when she left her mother's arms, but soon settled down in her soft nest.

A sad smile crossed 11's face as she began to leave the room. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she disappeared up the stairs and to the main levels of the clock tower, hoping her daughter wouldn't wake from nightmares.

* * *

The next few days went on like that, 11 would divide her time between spending time will 21, and doing any daily business that needed to be done on the higher levels.

When with her daughter, 11 would simply sit and watch as the child flipped through several books that lay scattered around the rubble. She seemed to really enjoy reading what the humans had left behind. The books varied in type, there were historical books of the human's ancestors and religions, as well as the events that may have led up to the war that had destroyed them. Aside from those, there were novels. 21 would often tell 11 the stories that the books contained. The very thought of creatures making up something in their head and bringing life to it in words was an interesting concept to her.

"Why do you read so much darling?" 11 asked as 21 began to open another one.

The little didn't turn away from the large book in front of her, the title on the cover was ripped and torn, but that didn't matter to her. "I read because…well because learning is my friend" she said quietly.

That had made 11's chest hurt. Her daughter's only friend was knowledge of things that had completely died out.

"But what about 46? He's you're friend isn't he?"

21 turned towards her mother, "But 46 doesn't talk about anything interesting…" the child whined.

11 shook her head, there was no use in fighting her.

A noise from the entrance made them both turn, and 2 appeared, smiling.

"Grandpa 2!" the child cried and ran to the old inventor. He gave a small chuckle as she hugged him around the waist.

"Well hello dear, how have you been?" he asked, picking the child up in his arms.

"Good, I read a whole bunch!" 21 said happily.

"Did you know? That's great"

The elder put 21 back on the ground again and looked to 11, there was worry on his face. Quietly he pulled her away from the little, we wished to speak to her privately, and 21 simply went back to her book.

"Has she been good?" 2 asked, his hands together.

"Yes she has…" the child's mother responded as if sounding bored.

"Has she shown any sign of weakness or-"

"2 why don't you just get to the point of why you're here" 11 snapped irritably, cutting off the man that she thought of as a father.

Nodding, 2 gave a small cough "Well…has there been any sign of 10 recently? Or any of the rouges?"

The question had caught 11 of guard and for a moment she stared at him unsure of what to say. When she had gathered her thoughts again she spoke.

"W…why? Have you heard something? Did 6 see something?" she asked frightened for her daughter.

2 shook his head, "No no, just a feeling, If you really did see 10 that day as you told me you did, then maybe that fire hadn't destroyed him…"

That haunting realization dawned on her, and 11 swayed. "Y-you don't think he'll know about 21" she said breathlessly.

The smaller stitchpunk shook his head, his hands raised, "I'm not sure, but who's to say the rouges don't have eyes in this clock tower, he very well may know about her. That's why I am worried"

11 had to catch herself on a piece of wood to stop from falling over. Fear gripped her chest.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and 2 gave a smile, "Don't think so much of it 11 I'm sure its-"

The elder's words were cut off as a strange white smoke filled the room. 11 could hear 21 cry out and the little immediately came running to her mother's side.

Something could be seen moving amongst the smoke, but it was much taller than either 2 or 11. Pushing her daughter behind her, 11 would defend 21 even if the cost was her life.

The figure sprang from the smoke, and his first target seemed to be 2, though the elder tried to back away it was no use. The strange stitchpunk had pushed his hand to 2's mouth, and within seconds he fell to the floor.

"2!" 11 cried, covered her mouth after the name was called. The figured turned towards them.

_"Damn"_ she spat to herself in her mind.

The stranger was tall, his body completely made up of white, black, and red fabric. A strange jester mask covered his face, and long, thick, red hair-like string hung from his head, golden pieces of metal at their ends. A cane rested in his hand.

He took a step towards them, point to 21 who coward behind 11. "I've come for the girl" he said. His voice held a slight unidentifiable accent.

"You," 11 spat bitterly, picking up a piece of metal from the floor "Are NOT touching my daughter!" she cried, and charged towards him.

A fail attempt to plunge the metal through the taller stitchpunk's chest resulted in her being knocked to the floor, his cane through her hand. The end of the cane held a blade, that 11 had missed.

"There there, no reason to fight, I only wish to take the child to my dear and her father"

That brought anger flaring in 11's chest and optics. 10 was behind this. Her vision spun. "Hasn't he ruined enough of my life?" she spat.

With a swift kick to the stomach, the tall stranger was thrown back just enough for 11 to get to her feet. Grabbing the metal she jumped at him, cutting his shoulder with the weapon.

11 could hear a curse coming from him. A smile crossed her face, but that was where she had messed up.

The stranger pulled his sword-cane back and thrust his arm forward.

Pain shot through every inch of 11's frame as the cool metal ripped through her side. She fell to the floor, and the stranger laughed.

He then bent down and put his hand to her mouth. Whatever he had used to knock out 2 soon began to weave its way into her system. Her vision was becoming blurry, and unfocused.

"N…no…21" she stretched her hand out to her shivering fearful daughter, "Run….just …run" The sound of thick metal on wood sounded as 11's hand fell to the floor, and she was pulled into the dark of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review. **

**and the lullaby 11 sings is "Angels" by Within Temptation.**


End file.
